<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's face that sudden bright future by Keisuke_AKM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231917">Let's face that sudden bright future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM'>Keisuke_AKM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candle light diners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akito and Shigure are lovey dovey okay, Baby Ayame, Baby Hatori, Baby Kureno, Baby Shigure, F/M, Hatori's mom is depressive, MANGA READERS ONLY, Not Beta Read, Past flashback, Set on Shigure's mother POV, Shigure change with the curse, Shigure is a bad son, Shigure is ungrateful, Shigure's parents are clueless, baby ritsu, english is not my first language, spoiler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure always let his parents out of his life, never telling them what was happening in his head, until one day, Akito forced him to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shigure's Father/Shigure's Mother, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candle light diners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's face that sudden bright future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She always liked the tea party with other members of the Sohma elite. As one of the oldest members, he had become friends with many. However, she knew it won’t continue for long now, the curse had already broken. Sooner or later, Akito will remove their privilege as parents of the cursed, mainly the compensation money. If she was honest, she didn’t mind. Her husband was already earning his life well, the money the Sohma were giving was just a big plus. Her family didn’t need it. Actually, she felt like they never really needed it. Having a cursed child wasn’t, in her opinion, worth of so much money. But she had to agree that the family always paying for school and health expenses was convenient. Actually, the money coming from the compensation served to get the fancier clothes to not look out of place during that kind of gathering. Sighing softly, she took a sip of tea. “It will be sad once it’s over.” She said in a melancholic laugh. Satsuki blinked “What you do mean, once it’s over?” she said, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, I also wonder what do you mean by that.” Said Ayame’s mother, more roughly. She never really liked her, even though their sons were best friend. “Well, it’s obvious our privileges will disappear soon.” She shrugged in a little smile. The ex-rooster mother made a choking noise and she coughed. “We don’t know yet, Akito-san changed a lot recently.”</p><p>“Ah…That’s true.” She answered “And she even gave money for the children scholarship.” Added Satsuki. “I heard Yuki is studying in a college at the other side of Japan! Is that true?” the young mother asked, looking at ex-rat mother. The woman crossed her arms and scowled “Yes, he wanted to study at Hokkaidou, it’s so stupid, he is intelligent enough to study in Toudai or Kyoudai!”</p><p>She had to bite her tongue to hold back a comment saying by how much she was always invested in her son’s life to even dare to choose for him his school. Uh…Yuki, another thing her own son didn’t tell her. She frowned in spite of her, thinking about Shigure made her irritated. He always took a special attention to make her and his father out if his business. Hell, even so. She hadn’t been even aware that the young Yuki lived with her son until his mother told her. Same went for Kyo and apparently a young orphan girl that Shigure took in his house.  Another thing she learnt from those talk during tea party.</p><p>Sometime, she wondered if she even has a son. She stopped a long time ago being sad about it. Shigure decided to ignore his parents, well, let it be. “By the way” called Satsuki with a sunshine smile “You must be so happy!” She blinked, confused of what the young woman meant “About?”</p><p>“Well, by Shigure-san being back in the estate!” She almost let her cup fall. Wait, <em>what?</em> “Oh, yes…We are delighted by it.” She lied in a forced smile. She succeeded to hide her uneasiness. She had always been a master chief to hide her emotions, damn it all Shigure took it from her. The rat mother cleared her throat “Also, I guess you shouldn’t be so scared of losing your privileges, as you said.” She said in a sarcastic tone. Shigure’s mother frowned “After all, with Shigure being the new assistant of the family chief, there is no need to worry.”</p><p>Her smile widened to the point she was scared the women around notice it fakeness.</p><p>Oh, she was going to tell a few things to her <em>dear </em>son.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“You okay?” asked her husband, worry in the eyes. She laughed “Haha, don’t worry, I’m just pregnant, no sick.” She said delightedly, caressing her stomach. It was already so round; she was only at her fifth month. “Here, give me your arm” she said in a laugh “I could refuse you nothing.” He chuckled, putting his glasses back in place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them were wearing their fancier clothes. Today was a big day. The chief of the Sohma family, Akira Sohma, asked to meet them as soon as possible. They were from the outside family, so it was an honor to be called in. Only the chosen one had this chance and it happened suddenly, just after a visit at the family doctor practice. They were lucky that they succeed to have an appointment with him before he moved his practice in the inside of the estate. “But, honey, don’t you wonder why Akira-sama want to meet us like that? Like it could be really important matter!” he said, amazed. She chuckled, amused. He had always been a dreamer, imagining too much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dear, I’m sure Akira-sama just want to congratulate for our son, after all, he is a new member in the clan.” She smiled but it quickly disappeared when a sudden bark made her jump in surprise “Ah, not again…” muttered her husband, putting his glasses back in place, looking at the dog. “We can’t go out without one coming at us” he sighed. She had a forced smile and bend down to pat the dog “Here” she said, scratching its ears “it won’t do any harm, it’s okay.” She said gently, with patience. “Sure, I know, but what if it follows us? Ah, where is its master.”  She conceded he was right. Last time they went out for shopping, a stray dog followed them till they were back home. For a moment, she had wanted to adopt the dog but with a baby coming, it wasn’t a wise thing to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um…Just, let’s go, if it continues to follow us, we will explain, right?” she proposed, feeling bad for the animal who was sniffing her belly. He made a face and sighed “Well…We will just need to explain if they ask us, I guess.” He shrugged. She took his arm and they walked till they were in front of the inside family gigantic doors. Her husband whistled, impressed. “Well, I guess we know where our money is going uh?” he winked and she chuckled. The dog, as answering, barked and wriggled its tail. The situation made the future parents smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that funny moment, he rang at the buzzer. “Hello, we have an appointment with the family head, it’s Sohma-” “Yes, we were waiting for you” interrupted the voice coming from the machine. A second after, the doors were opening, showing a middle-aged woman. By judging the clothes she was wearing, they recognized the infamous maids uniforms. The dog barked at her and the woman just lift her brows, the face impassible. He felt the need to explain “Ah, sorry, this dog started to follow us” he laughed, trying to ease the tension he and his wife were feeling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman stared in silence the dog and then, her round belly. Unconsciously, the future mother put her hand on it, as if she felt the need to protect her future son. “…The dog will stay out, now please, enter.” She ordered, turning her back. The couple entered and the doors closed at the loud dog’s bark. They followed the maid without a word. The tension was so high that even the beauty of the place didn’t remove that feeling of uneasiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They entered in a big house and the maid invited them to remove their shoes and to wait in a room before the chief will be ready to receive them before leaving them alone. She exhaled loudly, putting her hand on her belly. Sitting in seiza when pregnant was tiring. “Wow, that woman…She reminded me my math professor in high school.” She laughed, wanting to think about something else while waiting. “Ha! That’s true, I’m sure tonight she will give me nightmare” they laughed quietly like naughty children. The shoji doors opened and the maid told them Akira was ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her husband helped her to stand up and they entered in the room. They saw a young and beautiful young man sitting in the middle, when he saw them, his eyes shinned. “Oh, please enter, it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” He said in a soft voice. “The pleasure is ours, Akira-sama.” She said, bowing as much as she could, Akira stopped her with a gesture of the hand. “I’ve waited this moment for so long, it’s an honor.” Akira’s eyes were fond, a gentle smile adorning his face. The future parents were embarrassed and confused, what was he meaning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…I’m sorry, you probably ignore the reason of why I asked your presence.” Akira pulled papers that were torn by time. He stood quiet for long seconds and then he tilted his head with grace. “Tell me…What do you know about the zodiac?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhm…Not much Akira-sama, but that’s mine gemini.” The chief laughed at this “Oh, no, the Chinese zodiac. Do you know the story about it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm…You mean, about the twelve animals of the zodiacs gathering in a banquet?” She answered, it was only at this moment she noticed the decoration and figure on prints and folding screen. She scowled and Akira nodded. “Yes, this very one” he said before being interrupted by the door opening on another maid, one much younger and prettier. She had long black hair tied in plait and she bowed. “Sorry…the tea…” she said. Akira made a little smile and invited her to give their tea. The woman blushed and executed herself gracefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ren, what are you doing?!” roared a voice at door, it was the maid that leaded the parents here. Ren went still and bowed her head “I’m sorry, it’s time for Akira-sama tea and I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright” said the chief softly, taking a sip of his tea “Thank you” Ren had a fond look and she left the room. When the doors closed behind her, the three people left in the room heard the older maid scolding the younger. “Sorry” said Akira “She is very watchful about etiquette.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah…No trouble, Akira-sama.”  They replied, this woman has the power to make them feel uneasy. It was amazing, in a way. “So…Yes, the zodiac.” Said Akira, coming back on what he was talking about before the pretty maid interrupted him for his tea. The parents wondered why he wanted so much to talk about that story. “You two…are from the outside family, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, yes indeed Akira-sama.” His beautiful face took a scowl, his fingers moved under his chin “I see…It won’t ease things, hm…” The future father frowned “Akira-sama, what do you mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You see…Your doctor, who is also mine, told me that your son will be born early.” Her breath got caught in her throat, how her doctor dared to say such a private matter to the family head?! “A-akira-sama, he just told us it’s a risk, nothing to be alerted of-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about the dogs?” he interrupted, his calm clashing with the irritation of the parents who froze. “The…Dogs?” Akira nodded, and showed the old paper he took out of its file earlier, the future mother took it. “My housekeeper…The person who accompanied you here, told me about the dog who followed you. That’s kind of event, it happened often since you started your pregnancy, isn’t it?” Both of them had the eyes wide in shock. She wrapped her arms around her belly, feeling a danger and she wanted to protect her son. </em>
</p><p><em>“Don’t worry…Your son is blessed with the spirit of the dog.” A shiver went through her body. </em>What does he mean? <em>“A spirit?” repeated her husband, half breathily. Akira, ignoring the anxiety coming from the couple nodded. “You see, from time immemorial, the Sohma family is under an ancient curse. From any time, a Sohma member shelter the spirit of one of the twelve zodiac animal.” The future mother felt like crying “A curse… Why my child?!” Her husband looked at her “What, you believe that?!” he whispered. </em></p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s not a bad thing, it’s a blessing, it’s thank to the spirits and the curse the Sohma family prospered.” Akira said, ignoring the future father last phrase. It did not reassure the mother-to-be, if they were calling it a curse, there was a reason. It was the man who stood the calmest between the two, sensing his wife anxiety “Akira-san, what do you mean by cursed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…Well, the curse is a blessing for the family and thank to it, you well be a part of the elite and-” the man interrupted him with a gesture of the hand “Sure, Akira-sama, but, with all my respect for you, you didn’t answer our question.” The chief stared and sighed. “It’s…hum. You see, when somebody is cursed by the spirit, once they are in somebody from the opposite sex arms, they transform into their cursed animal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the…” the father said, not buying it. “Akira-sama, I don’t understand why are you telling us this nonsense, but it’s not our business.” He said but his wife grabbed his arm to stop him, her face pale. “Dear?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was frozen, deep down, she could feel it. A little something growing in her stomach. She always thought it was normal, something that happened during all pregnancies, but when she talked about it with her friends who already have children, they were surprised. And the dogs… “I…I won’t be able to hold my son?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you will…But, he will be under his animal form.” He said. “This is stupid, I’m sorry Akira-sama, but we need to leave now.” The chief sighed “If you don’t believe me…Visit your doctor…His son is cursed by the spirit of the dragon. He was born a month ago.” Akira voice went down “His mother presented the same symptoms as you.” She stood up, her eyes shinning with emotions and she took the door. Her husband followed her, confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You won’t believe that?! Thing like curse, really, it doesn’t exist!” he yelled at her once outside, but she wouldn’t listen. “Where does the doctor Sohma lives?” she asked to maid who stared, confused “Tell me where he is?!” she repeated, harsher, shaking the girl. Stressed, she told her, pointing with her trembling finger. She walked with a quick pace; her husband took her by the shoulder to stop her “What’s wrong with you?”</em>
</p><p><em>“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with </em>you<em>?! You didn’t head what he said?!” She almost screamed, desperate. “You really believe it? Seriously?!” she pushed him away “It-it makes sense and I…” she looked at her belly “I want to understand…Something is going to happen to our baby!” she said in a shaky voice before turning her heels. Her husband looked at her back and after a sigh, rejoined her. </em></p><p>
  <em>When they arrived, she knocked at the door with her fist. “Calm down, their baby is probably sleeping.” It calmed her instant. She felt guilty, but…She was too anxious and worried about her own son. The doctor opened and blinked, surprised to see his patients at his door “Ah… Sorry, I won’t take any appointment for the moment so-” “What’s the curse?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctor stared, staying quiet for a moment, enough for the future father to take his wife by the shoulders “I told you…It’s stupid, sorry sensei, last days have been tiring and-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see Akira-san told you about the zodiac curse, please enter.” The doctor said before he had time to finish his sentence, inviting them in his living room. “I can understand hearing that your son is cursed is a hard thing to believe, even I at first… Yet, it’s true.” Said the man, sitting on his sofa and crossing his knees. “Direct to the subject” said the woman, hugging her belly. “Is…Akira-sama said he will transform when hugged by somebody from the opposite sex…It’s..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s real, I’m sorry. But don’t worry, you and your husband will move in the inside family and the Sohma will give you an income to help you to manage it. And you will become an elite, in exchange of guarding the secret. The Sohma family will even find schools appropriate for the children and hospital that will keep the matter under secret.” He assured. “…But I will never hold my son.” She said. The doctor sighed and looked away. “This…This a blessing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A blessing?” Said a weak and outraged feminine voice from behind. The future parents turned over to see a woman they never saw before, probably the doctor’s wife. She looked weak and extremely tired. “You call this a blessing?” her voice broke “I can’t even hold my son without the risk of him dying! And you call it a blessing?! We have to hide him until he is big enough!”</em>
</p><p><em>Doctor bowed his head “Don’t scream, you will wake up Hatori.” He said, palming his face, but his wife wasn’t listening “Do you realize our son will never have the chance to play with other children or to be close with girls of his age? Do you understand how he will suffer?!” The future mother was shivering, no, she didn’t want this for his son, she wanted him to be happy, so </em>why?<em> Why was it happening?</em></p><p>
  <em>With all this tension, the scream of a baby echoed in the house. The woman stopped her anxious talk “Oh…Hatori…” She whispered, guilty. The doctor stood up and left the room. The woman sat next to the pregnant woman. “…He was meant to be cursed by the spirit of the dragon…But he transforms in seahorse…seadragon…” she cried and for a moment, the mother-to-be anguish stopped and she took the woman in her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if Shigure was cursed, she was going to love him. Dog or not, she will be sure he will have all he need, as much as possible.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m back” said the singing voice of her husband who was coming back from work. He loved coming back home, his wife would always welcome him with a kiss and tease him. However, today nothing happened. He guessed she was still talking with of the rest of the ex-cursed mothers, drinking tea, but the light on in the house made him think otherwise. “Dear?” he called. He found her on the sofa, crossed and arms crossed legs and an angry scowl on her face. “Hey, something happened?” he asked, sensing her irritation.</p><p>“Do you have any news from our son?” He blinked? “Shigure? Well, nothing that you didn’t tell me.” He removed his tie and sat next to her “Well, when was the last time we saw him…” he closed his eyes, his fingers under his chin “I think it was during a gathering with the family? But Shigure had an appointment with his editor in the same restaurant. It’s that, if I remember well?” he thought voice out. His wife nodded. “Yes it’s that.”</p><p>“When was that? At least a year ago?” he said, sadly. Shigure have always been independent, but being ignored by their own son they loved so much hurt. He didn’t even tell them about the curse being broken. “At least, yes. And you know what I heard today, with the girls?”</p><p>“I don’t, but I’m sure you will tell me” he teased, winking. When she didn’t react, his smile fell “It’s about him, uh?” She turned over, rage written all over her face. “He came back living in the estate seven months ago!” His eyes went wide, not believing it “What? But, why he didn’t tell us?” he said in a small voice. “The hell I know! It’s astonishing, he never fails to disappoint us!” she stood up and walked in circle. “First when he was exiled! Guess who told us? It was Ayame’s mother! And when he took the kids in? Heard it from the maids! How about the curse breaking? It’s from Satsuki! And now today!” She said, counting on her fingers.</p><p>He stared emptily at the table, wondering why his son didn’t trust them at all. “And listen, not only he’s back in the estate, but also he is the new assistant of the head!” His head snapped. “What? You’re kidding?” She shook her head. “I wish, but no.” She fisted angrily her hands “Damn, why he don’t tell us? I…I don’t think we are bad parents! Sure, we aren’t perfect but nobody is, but in comparison to other’s, we always wanted his happiness and treated him like a normal being! Ayame, Rin or even Ritsu can’t claim they had this luck! Heck, we even fight against the little Isuzu parents when they abandoned her! We even proposed her to live with us.” But the choice has been on Kagura’s family.</p><p>“Shigure probably have his reason…He have always been independent.” He shrugged, trying to explain his child behavior. “Yes! I know, and I always respected that from him but…” she fell on her knees “It’s like we are strangers to him…” She bit her lips to not cry. She already cried enough about it. “What we did wrong?”</p><p>He closed his eyes, it was hard, being erased that way from somebody they held to dear in their heart. If they could go back in time…A ring from a phone brought them back into reality. Seeing that his wife was unable to answer, he was the one who took the call. “Hello?”</p><p><em>“Ah, Dad? Hello, it’s me!”</em> The man mouth went agape, when talking about the wolf. “Shigure? Well, that’s unexpected…” He cleared his voice. Shigure finally showed interest.  His wife went next to him, she too wanted to hear what her son had to say. “Ahah, what you want to say to your old dad? It’s been a moment, you must have a lot of thing to say, don’t you?” he chuckled. <em>“Ah, well, life follow its flow, as they say”</em> laughed Shigure, making his dad smile fall. “Oh…Right.” He hid his deception. “So, why are you suddenly calling, young man?”</p><p><em>“Haha, young man, I’m already 28 you know” </em>he laughed “For me, you’ll always be a young man, son.” His expression was fond, the memory of a little Shigure sneaking in his office to play with his computer flashed in his mind. <em>“Haw, dad, you’re going to make me blush!”</em> he squealed, making his father laugh. “So, tell me Shigure, why did you suddenly remember about your old parents.” His wife hit him in the shoulder, he laughed<em>. “Ah, well, actually, I’ve been in a relation for a moment now, and we guessed it was time for you two to meet her.” </em></p><p>The woman took the phone “Shigure, please don’t lie, it’s her who want to see us, right?” she said in a blasé tone. Shigure chuckled, indicating he was caught red-handed <em>“Oh, hi mom! It’s been a while, how long-”</em></p><p>“A year Shigure.” She cut him, seeing that he tried to change the subject. “<em>Oh, already? Well, I guess it was time we talked uh? Hahaha!”</em> She was going to scold him when her husband stopped her before she had the time to say anything “He is finally calling, let’s not ruin that chance” he said low enough so Shigure couldn’t hear. The woman bit her cheek. “Yes, it’s been a while indeed. But well, tell me, your lover, when want she meet us?” She slid her free hand under her arm. <em>“Ah, is this Friday good? For dinner?”</em></p><p>She glanced at her husband at her right, he nodded? “Yes, we’re free Friday.”</p><p>“Ah, great, see you then!! Bye!” he cut the line after. She looked at the phone with a stupid look, she felt her anger coming again. “At least, he told us himself that he is in relationship?” defended the man, shrugging. She clicked her tongue. “Ah! He told us just because she wanted him to!”</p><p>“You’re unfair, stop acting like a child for once.”  She looked at him with wide eyes. “Me? Acting like a kid?” she was outraged. Her husband put his hands on her cheeks “Listen, he finally took a step toward us, let’s not spoilt it because of anger, yeah?”</p><p>“so, you’re okay with him treating us like that?” she crossed her arms, he sighed “You’re something, when was the last time you went to see your own parents?” Her arms dropped “You know why I won’t see them” the man looked aside “Yes but…”</p><p>“You don’t remember what they say about Shigure? Calling him a monster and treating him like a beast, even if they are my parents, I refuse to forgive them…They did not even apologize…” she remembered walking away of the house, tears in the eyes and holding the puppy tight in her arms. She never talked to her family again since this day. She looked down. “Don’t compare me with them…”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>She hated it, her chest was hurting because of the milk she was producing but that she wasn’t able get out because she couldn’t fed her son with. She had to get the milk out by another way to relieve her pain. Her husband took the role expected from young mother, he was the one feeding the baby with bottle or changing him, soothing him when he was crying. All she could do was watching from far. At one moment, the family head offered a new work to him so he could take care of Shigure, he was now the boss of one of the Sohma company branch. The inside family wasn’t lying when they said they would take of them. It was true Shigure curse improved their living condition but…But for her, it wasn’t enough, it won’t compensate for what the curse was stealing from Shigure and her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he was one year and able to walk on his two feet -but he preferred crawling, she suspected he was doing it in purpose- he met the cursed of the dragon and the snake. It was impressive how the three of them clicked. The little Ayame and Shigure gathered their force to annoy the poor Hatori who was trying to sleep. This day, she and Hatori’s mother made a lot of photo of the three boys, Ayame mother stood behind, not caring about it. She even left for about an hour, saying that since the two mothers were here, she could go away. At this moment, she felt sorry for the little Ayame. Good thing, the white-haired boy wasn’t caring and instead, he stole Hatori’s mom necklace and put in on his head like a crown. Everything went wrong when, after a wind coming from an open window that Ayame’s mother forgot to close before her departure, the toddler transformed into a snake. It stressed the two mother who didn’t know what to do. Strangely, it was Hatori who found a solution after taking his own baby blanket and putting it on the snake. Shigure gently caressed the animal, laughing. When he transformed back after five minutes, relief was all over the two women. A few months after, the little Kureno, the cursed of the rooster, came into their game. Kureno was all over Shigure, and Shigure loved that. It came to point their parents wondered who between the two was the proud rooster and the faithful, following dog.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, during this year, Shigure found himself a passion in image books. He would ask tons of them. Also, there was this time he took one of her own reading books, a plain romance story and asked his mom what it was. “It’s a story, like with the pictures in your books, sweetheart.” The boy tilted his head “there are not images, how can it be a story?” She smiled and leant down. “You see, all of those, it’s words, together, they form a story.” Shigure turned the book over, trying to understand the sense of words he didn’t know how to read yet. He looked at her and gave the book back. “You can read?” She laughed and caressed his head “Of course, you too later you will learn it.” Shigure nodded and went out to play with Ayame, Hatori and Kureno. Nights later, he asked her to read aloud a passage from her book. And before she noticed it, it became a routine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the age of four, he and Ayame and Hatori had passed exams for nursery school, what wasn’t her reaction when she heard Ayame happened to be at the top rank of the exams. The first days, she have been stressed to leave Shigure with others children at school, even though it was an all-boys school, even teachers were men. Ayame was often missing classes because of his health. A few time, Hatori’s father had to come in school to remove teachers’ memories when one of the children transformed because of sickness. But out than that, all went good. She and her husband had taught Shigure to always hide his dog form when it happened. “Why? It is wrong to transform into animal? Isn’t like in manga or books?” he asked one day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She went down to his level and helped him to do his tie “Shigure, listen to me, do you remember how you professor reacted when you transformed that day? How he was before Hatori’s dad came?” Shigure eyes went up in wonder and then he nodded “He was like grandma, screaming.” He shrugged “I’m okay, but Haa-chan was sad.” She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead “Shigure-chan is really strong uh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I have to show example!” He flexed his muscles, acting tough. She laughed “That’s my strong son!” If she wasn’t already used to it, she would have taken him in her arms. “Here, you’re all ready!” She said and Shigure walked to the door. They both walked until they arrived to the tea party room. This time, they were welcoming another member in the tea party, the mother of the cursed of the monkey. Ritsu was now old enough to meet the other cursed children. Hatori and Kureno, kinder and gentler were the toddler first choice and he crawled in their direction. “I’m sorry, my son don’t walk yet! I’m such a shame for the Sohma!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kureno’s mom tried to reassure her but she quickly abandoned. Ritsu moved back in his mom arms, transforming him under his monkey form, she screamed at him, telling it was ashaming. It made the children snap in alert. Kureno hid behind Shigure at Ritsu’s cries “Nii-san…” Shigure looked at his cousin and patted his head. “You shouldn’t scream like that…There is nothing ashaming, it’s alright” said Shigure’s mom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! I’m so sorry you saw this! It’s only the first we came and you see him like that!! Under that animal form!! I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry!! This is so ashaming!!” Hatori mother looked away, gritting her teeth. She was deathly jealous. Kureno and Shigure mothers exchanged a look, both thinking that the real shame here, was that mother apologizing instead of comforting her son. “Can’t somebody make him stop crying? This is annoying” mumbled Ayame’s mother, massaging her temples. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shigure looked and walked to his mother “Mom, hold me.” He said, lifting his arms. She took him and held him. A green smoke went and she found a puppy instead. Ritsu mother stopped apologizing, shocked by the child behavior. Hatori mother went out, it was hard for her to watch. She felt sorry, but if it made Ritsu mother stop apologizing and calm the toddler, then, she would do it again. Plus, she loved having Shigure under this form, his fur was soft. She put her nose on his muzzle and his smelled. A frown came on her face “Hm…Shigure, tonight, you take a bath.” The child whined and everybody laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A morning, Shigure woke up in tears. He hurtled down the stairs and ran out without taking the time to put his shoes. “Shigure?! Where are you going ?!” he didn’t answer and ran quick. She had to go back in the house and turn off the gas in the kitchen before running after him. Because of his spirit, he was running quicker than most normal kids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She found him unexpectantly with Kureno, Hatori and Ayame, who were crying as well, encircling Ren, Akira’s wife. They all pointed her belly and were repeating “we were waiting for you” between sobs. The scene scared her, it looked unreal, she barely recognized her son. Ren was afraid as well and was stepping back. A maid came behind, probably to scold the children as usual but she stopped when she saw the scene and she gasped. “No way…” she said. Shigure’s mother never thought this woman could cry and yet. “We…we are blessed!!” She said before coming back in the house. Ren called her “Hey! Take your children away!” She said, now looking at the kids with disgust. She tried to take Shigure by the arm but he moved it away. His eyes were focused on the belly of Ren and he cried again. Kureno grabbed his shirt, sobbing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akira arrived with the maid behind him, out of breath. “A-Akira!” said Ren with relief “Please, tell those kids to disappear, they scare me” Akira took her hands. “Oh Ren…It’s beautiful!” he said with a smile. She paled. The maid wiped her tears with a tissue “God…God is finally here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shigure was never the same again after this day.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>She put her prettiest clothes for the occasion. Even if Shigure behavior irritated her, it was better to made a good first impression with his girlfriend, she, at least, seemed to care. She looked at herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom “How do I look like?” she asked at her husband who was putting his watch on his wrist. He looked up and moved his glasses closer to his eyes. “Excuse me, madame, but I just fell in love? Are you taken?” he smirked, moving his hand on her waist. “Oh no, my husband might see…” she played along, chuckling. “We should go or they’ll wait for us.” She said, breaking the embrace and walked to the genkan to put her shoes.</p><p>“You know, I’m glad he found somebody.” He said, closing the entrance door behind. “With how he is, I was scared he might end his life alone.” She nodded. It’s true that the only thing close to a relation she knew him having was when the police bring him and Ayame from the red district. She wasn’t stupid, she knew he went to see prostitutes. But, she didn’t hold it against him, she didn’t even scold. She understood that for a high schooler like him who was full of hormones and unable to have a stable relationship with a girl of his age because of the curse he was living with, paying a girl do it was the only way he found to have sex or a touch of affection with somebody of the opposite sex.</p><p>But now that the curse ended, Shigure was free to be with somebody without having to be afraid of the weight of the curse. “You think he told her?”</p><p>“I don’t know, probably not, he is secretive.” She nodded, even to his parents he would tell nothing. But if this person succeeded to ask for this meeting, then it mean she hold a certain special place in Shigure heart. As her mother, she wished that girl will make Shigure happy.</p><p>They arrived at the meeting point and they just saw their son waiting against a post. He was ready a book. It was something that never changed over the years, always reading when he wasn’t writing. Her mother always found it sad that once he finished his book, he would let it wander around on the ground, like a candy paper. “Shigure.” She called, he looked up and closed his book. “Hey, mom, dad.” He smiled and walked to them.</p><p>His father was always amazed to see how much he looked like his mother. Same grey hair and aloof smile. He wanted to see those smile side by side again. He sighed. “Your girl isn’t here?” Shigure titled his head, a gentle smile on his lips. “She will be a little late, she has a last-minute meeting she couldn’t cancel. She apologizes for it.” Shigure’s mom thought that at least, somebody was. She liked the girl already. And, in the same way, it was nice to talk with her son without somebody else around. “We reserved already, so let’s get in?”</p><p>The waitress, a girl wearing a kimono, matching the restaurant theme, lead them in a private room. It was a good surprise. She let her bag fell on the ground and sat on the zabuton, her husband next to her. Shigure took the place in front of his father. “So, tonight is sushi? This restaurant looks expensive, Shigure. Look like your new job pay well.” She said, deciding to be direct. She knew how her son worked, if you’re not direct, he will be sidestepping the question. Shigure laughed “Oh, mom! What’s with this accusation tone!” She merely stared, unimpressed. “Shigure” she warned. He shrugged. “What?” he tilted his head.</p><p>The older man, sensing a beginning of tension between his wife and son decided to play mediator. “here, Shigure, it’s been a while since we had any news of you, so we were wondering what happened.” Shigure hummed “Well, look like you know that I’m not writing anymore.”</p><p>“Yes, and it’s not thanks to you.” she crossed her arms, irritated. Shigure chuckled, her anger wasn’t touching him. “Haha, well, what’s the need since you already know.” His mother bit her cheek, holding back her anger from her son’s carefree behavior. “Shigure, you understand it’s the kind of thing we would like to hear from you. We are your parents, we deeply care for you.” Shigure smirked, resting his head on his palm. “Oh, sure, it’s understandable.”</p><p>She took a deep breath “Shigure, do you imagine how hurt we are? You didn’t even tell us you were back in the estate…” His eyes went wide and he looked away the second after. His parents were not stranger to this behavior. He was just twelve and he had stolen her favorite necklace to give it to Akito. It was cute, judging by the little girl struggle she was having with her mother, it was sweet. He obviously wanted to make her happy with a little attention. But stealing was stealing and she had scolded him hard and forced him to take the necklace back.</p><p>“…I’m sorry, I should have told you but well…My mind was taken.” She stood silent. She never expected an apology from him, he never apologized for grave matters. The father laughed “The girl you’re with, right?” Shigure laughed, but it was honest and tender, he passed his hand in his hair, pulling his bangs back. He was embarrassed and was trying to hide it. It would have work with anybody else, but his parents saw him growing up. Because he wasn’t talking much, they learnt to read him through his gestures. Seeing him like this, acting like a teenager caught red handed made her smile fondly. She felt her maternal presence and the want to kiss his forehead like when he was still a child, looking at her with big curious eyes.</p><p>“And, how you do feel…Being uncursed.” She asked. She heard from others mothers that it touched the children hard when the cruse broken, immediately, she has been worried over her son, before being angry because he didn’t tell her. Shigure passed his hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture he always made when he was feeling down. “It’s…Different, I feel like owning my own body, it’s strange, but I will get used to it. Just the habit” he shrugged, showing a carefree attitude again. “You lived all your life with it, it must have been hard.”</p><p>Shigure shrugged. His father always thought how his son was distancing himself from all the curse matters, maybe he was wrong, maybe Shigure cared more than they thought. He didn’t know why, but he leant on the table and ruffled his son hair. “You made it to here, I’m proud.” Shigure was staring at him with wide eyes, surprised. His father never caressed his head since he was ten. A moment after, he was smiling like in old time, when he was really young. “Pff, what’s that? Being suddenly emotional”</p><p>“We didn’t saw you for a long time, Shigure, we missed you.” She answered, chuckling. She swore she saw him blushing in embarrassment. He palmed his face “I’m sorry, I feel kinda strange lately haha” Shigure laughed. They wondered if the end of curse was the cause of this change.</p><p>Shigure’s phone vibrated, alerting its owner. Shigure took a quick look “Ah, she is on the road, but she can’t find the restaurant, I’ll be back.” He said before walking out of the room. The parents looked at each other “He…changed, didn’t he?” he said, she nodded. “He’s…happier?” She answered softly. What a great feeling, seeing the loved one happy. “Well, I need to redo my make up, wait here.”</p><p>“What? Honey! Don’t leave me alone, I’m scared!” he said in a fake fearful voice. She laughed and left him to go in bathroom. She hummed happily as she applied powder on her cheekbones and a little touch of lipstick. Without a doubt, this girl and Shigure’s new condition were the reason of this happiness that they feel in their son. She wanted to presentable for this woman who changed Shigure for the best. Pleased enough with her appearance, she got out of the bathroom and walked in direction of the dinning room. On the way, she passed by the reception and she saw from far Shigure talking with a woman in dress. From there she could only see her back</p><p>Maybe she should wait in the room with her husband, but she was so curious. Without a doubt, that woman was her son’s lover. Putting her prettiest smile, she walked in their direction. “Ah, mom, what you’re doing here?” Said Shigure, noticing her. The woman with him turned in her direction and she was stuck in shock by realizing who was in front of her. “Ah-Akito-sama!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The entry door slammed so loudly that she jumped in surprise. “Ah? Shigure?” she asked, but no reply. Frowning, she walked to the genkan where his son was removing his shoes. “Geez, you couldn’t answer? And what about politeness” she scolded, crossing her arms. Shigure clicked his tongue and threw carelessly his shoes. “Im hom’” he mumbled in contained irritation before passing next to her to go in his room. The slam of his door echoed in the room. “What with him again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since he entered in his second year of high school, Shigure was unbearable. Neither of the parents knew what provoked that sudden change. She guessed it was hormones and rebellious age. But it was strange. Anyway, no wonder Akito didn’t want to hang with him anymore and preferred the gentle presence of Kureno, if he was this rude. “This child” she sighed, frustrated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things have been really hard lately, out of Shigure constant bad mood, the family had to face the judgement of his last visit in the red district with Ayame. Many members of the family shamed her and her husband, telling them they’re raised badly their son. Worse, Ayame’s mother came and told them Shigure was bad influence. She used her second son Yuki to prove that Shigure was the reason why Ayame was so extra; she found it unfair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shigure, since he was little -unless it was after Akito’s birth, he was independent. Out of nowhere, he refused little affection and preferred to stay out of the house to visit the young girl, no, not a girl, the young boy. It was also at this moment he started to write, but he never let his parents read. It was cute when he was twelve, all blushing and embarrassed. But at seventeen, this embarrassment transformed into rage and irritation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m home.” She turned over the entrance and smiled at her husband “Welcome home, dear. How was your day?” The man exhaled tiredly and loudly while removing his tie and kissing his wife. “Awful, people won’t stop complaining. And I have to work quick so my employees can go home. Urgh, being the boss such hard-time.” She took his vest and he smirked “But well, I have to pay for your jewelries.” She hit him in the shoulder “Idiot!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahahah! Sorry, sorry.” He looked up “Is he already home?” she nodded “Yes, he is furious today too.” She sighed, crossing her arms. Her husband did same “I know he is in age, but still.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not easy for him, and with the curse…” they walked in the kitchen. “Yes, well, at least, Akito-sama stopped to ask his presence, we can have him at home more often.” He offered. She looked down on the counter “Ah, if it’s for him to always stay in his room, what’s the use?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Do you think it’s because of that he is angry? He used to be Akito-sama favorite after all…” But with the little Yuki and Kureno, Shigure wasn’t needed anymore at her side. “Maybe it’s that. The bond between god and the animal is strong, so I heard.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…They put her with Yuki, but don’t you think it would be better for Akito-sama to play with Isuzu-chan or Kagura-chan?” She was sure it was the best, Akito needed to play with girls of her age. “…They decided she have to be a boy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wished the family would stop this madness. She will grow badly.” She put water to boil “She is already growing badly, look how the family treat her, as if she was a god, it’s bad for children…” He laughed “Well, technically…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Curse or not, Akito is a child. I’m scared of what she will become.” She washed the rice and he put the table. “Yes, that’s true…” a ring at the door interrupted their conversation. “You invited somebody?” he asked “N-no?” she answered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stared at each other for a long second “What are you waiting, go open!” She said, making him jump. “Ah, yeah, yeah! Don’t scream” he rushed to the door. He opened and his eyes widened by seeing the family head they were just talking about. “A-Akito-sama…What a surprise.” The child frowned. “Is Shigure here?” she asked harshly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, Akito-sama, do you want to enter?” he asked with respect, bowing his head. The 11-year-old child scowl grew deeper. She thought a moment before entering. She removed her shoes. “I’ll call him, please have a seat on the sofa, my wife will serve you tea.” She threw a glance at him “Your wife…” she said in a half of a breath before looking away. He quickly passed by the kitchen “Akito-sama is here! Prepare something!” he rushed in a low voice before taking the stairs and opening Shigure’s door. The teenager was reading book with his Walkman in the ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shigure removed his earpieces and looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion. “Shigure, Akito-sama is in the living room, he wants to see you.” The boy stared a moment, gauging him before standing up and going downstairs without a word. He closed the door of the living room behind him. The father looked at the closed door before heading back in kitchen. He saw his wife palming face “It is okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She looks so tired and the only time she glanced at me, She was disgusted. What I am? Some kind of plague?” She had a bitter laugh “I told you, she is growing badly, and it shows. I’m scared, she is just a child and she look already so depressed and angry!” She growled in her hands “I told you that they should let her play with girls of her age!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s because of that war between Ren-san and the maid…” All the maternal figure that could have Akito were wicked women. No wonder she had this hate toward the fair sex. “Meddling a child in this…The Sohma family have no shame.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know they don’t see Akito-sama as a child” he crossed his arms, letting his back rest on the fridge. “I know, and they should.” They stood in silent, their minds on the fate of the girl speaking with their son in the next room. “How long it will continue…” she asked to herself. They continued to talk about until the door of the kitchen opened on Shigure. From far, the parents heard sobs. “What happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shigure looked right in his mom eyes “I think she have her period” he sniffed, probably even a room apart, he could smell the blood coming out of the girl body. “Mom, where are yours pads?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In the bathroom, in the furniture next to the bath.” She said “Dear, go fetch it” she ordered, picking a water bag under the kitchen sink and filling it with hot water. “Shigure, put it on her belly, she will be grateful.” He took it and left the room to help the crying girl. Worried, she walked into the corridor and looked from the doorstep. She was sobbing in a pillow, hugging the water bottle. Shigure was caressing her head. “It’s okay, it’s normal Akito.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to die, it hurts…” Shigure chuckled “No, you’re growing up, it’s part a girl life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not a girl” she sobbed harder “I’m not, I’m not I’m not!! I can’t!!” Hearing her sobs broken Shigure’s mother heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Akito-sama…” Shigure’s father knocked at the open door, showing pads in hand. He entered and handed it to his son who gladly took them. After that he suddenly wrapped his arms around Akito and carried her. “Here, let’s see Haa-san? Shall we?” he said gently, as if all the anger he presented when he arrived at home before had disappeared. “N-noo, we didn’t finish!” Akito whined, crying in his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Akito-san, let’s talk about it later, when you’ll feel better.” He said with patience, walking away with the girl in his arms.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Useless to say that the tension in the room was high. Akito was staring at her fingers resting on her knees, sat in seiza, and the parents didn’t know what kind of behavior they should have. Treating her as the family head that she was, or as their son girlfriend. Should they respect the clan hierarchy, or the social hierarchy? So many questions roaring inside their heads.</p><p>The father glanced at his son who was reading the menu with a big smile. That brat, he knew everybody in the room were uncomfortable and he was liking it. “Akito, how about we share a menu, you stomach is smaller than mine.” The woman nodded. “Hm, yeah, that’s true…” she conceded. Shigure moved closer to her so they could read the menu. Then she noticed the parents stare on her and took her owns, flustering. The parents did the same as well, hoping that Akito will oversee that impolite behavior.</p><p>The mother glanced at her son and wondered what passed in his mind to go out with the actual family head. And if it was just that, but no. She was worried, very worried. Everybody in the inside family, especially zodiacs parents, knew all that Akito have done. Locking the ex-cursed of the horse in the cat’s room, mistreating the little Kisa…A child! Or even Hatori and Kureno. Dear, Kureno… He used to going out with Akito before she stabbed him in the back. So…what if…What if Akito was to injury Shigure too?</p><p>She never knew the reason of why Akito exiled her son, but when she heard about everything the woman did, she was relieved that her son was away. She couldn’t hurt him if he was far from her. But now, the risks were too high. And that damned tension where nobody was daring to talk. Well, everybody but Shigure who was feeding himself from the situation. Unless…unless it was a prank, a setup prepared by him and Akito. Well, if it was the case, she had to clap, because she was really believing it.</p><p>A waitress came to take the orders. She looked at the parents first, the higher in age hierarchy in the room. Shigure’s father cleared his throat. “We’ll take two maguro menu” he said and then looked at Akito “As for you, Akito-sama?” the woman jumped and looked down again, completely uncomfortable. “Ah, we will take a taigyo for two.” Answered Shigure with a gesture of the hand. The waitress nodded and took the menus away.</p><p>“Ehm…” Akito gulped and cleared her throat. “Ehm…I, I know that due to my position as the head of Sohma clan, you want to respect the hierarchy.” Her voice was very soft, very unlike of how she used to talk with a low and masculine voice. She was looking at the parents with the shoulders squared, her hands resting into tight fists on her knees. “However, I came today as your son lover, so…Please, let’s drop honorific...Uh” She hesitated, not knowing how to call her lover’s parents. “You can call me ‘father’ if you wish, Akito-san.” He surprised his wife, the girl and even himself. It was pretty daring.</p><p>“Ah…Thank um, father” Akito cheeks went a little red and she looked adorable. Shigure’s mother wondered where disappeared the cruel and mean family head, god of the zodiac. All she could see was a woman meeting her lover parents and was embarrassed and uneasy, scared to do something wrong that could provoke their rejections. She smiled “If you’re comfortable enough, you can also call me mother, Akito-san.”</p><p>Akito looked at her shily and nodded. She was trying to contain a smile. “Here, I told you it would be okay.” Chuckled Shigure, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and caressing her arm. She hid her face in the crook of his neck. She was positively red. Shigure’s father caught the sigh of her red ear. Shigure was laughing joyfully, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head and all the tension melted. Neither of the parents remembered seeing their son that honestly happy or affectionate, even when they bought his first book or when she was reading him his favorite fairytale.</p><p>She wanted to cry a little, feeling very emotional at the moment. Her husband took her hand under the table and they shared a look. They hoped Shigure will be happy with Akito, and that nothing wrong will happen between them. The mother was still somehow worried because of what happened with Kureno. But Akito looked so different. She had heard rumor about the change of the woman, she never really thought it was true. Akito looked up at Shigure, her habitual scowl here. The man chuckled and pinched with affection her cheek. “What with that face? You don’t want my family to adopt you?”</p><p>Akito frown grew deeper “No it’s not that!” she almost yelled before catching herself and remembering that Shigure’s parents were present in the room. She blushed in embarrassment again and threw death glare to her boyfriend. Shigure’s mother chuckled, the scene was cute. She never expected to see the great Akito getting all flustered because of cute little teases. Was it the real Akito, not the god nor the family head, but the person? Anyway, the parents were pleased.</p><p>Chuckling, the father poured for himself a cup of sake they ordered earlier and then for his son and wife. Akito refused, explaining that she wasn’t able to hold her drink. “Haha, alright I understand, anyway. To two you, cheers!” He said before taking a lap of the sweet drink “Haha! Son, you’re like your old man, hitting the jackpot with women!” he said, caressing his own wife thigh. “You-!” she gasped, embarrassed. Akito smiled gently behind her hand at the scene. “Uh, what are you saying dad? This is the result of many years of courting” teased Shigure. Akito looked at him with wide eyes “You called that courting? Then, I’m very sorry Shigure, but I’m afraid you will need to work on your techniques.” She took a sip of water.</p><p>“Ah, my dear Akito, I don’t need to, since I already have the woman of my life~” he sang and Akito hid her face, embarrassed. “Sweet talked” she said, as if it was an insult. Shigure’s parents looked at her with a smile. The last time they did saw her before this dinner was last year. Kureno was still her assistant and she was wearing a suit similar to the one Shigure’s father was wearing at the moment. If they didn’t know about her condition, Akito was a man; yet, here stood just in front of them a woman on every bit of her body. Her hair was longer, she was wearing pendant and blue earrings. Even around her eyes, Shigure’s mother noticed a touch of mascara. Her way of speaking, her gestures. Akito was a woman, she had always been one.</p><p>“Well, Akito-san, now that you are a part of our family, as father of your lover, I have something I need to tell you.” His voice was serious, catching the rest of the people attention. Akito nodded, ready to face anything. The man leant on the table “You see…It’s my role to tell you every ashaming things Shigure have done in his childhood since he was a baby.”</p><p>“Wa-wait? What?! Dad, you can’t be serious?” Shigure’s mother laughed “Oh dear…You will tell her the story of the cookie jar?” Akito’s eyes shined in a new light, like a malicious cat. “The cookie jar?”</p><p>“No, wait, Akito, you don’t need to know it!!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“What’s the meaning of this?!” she screamed as she never did before. She just climbed stairs in a forest she didn’t even know existed, all for this to see her own son ignoring her as he was undoing boxes. “Shigure, did you hear me?!” The man stopped in his track and let the books he was holding fell back into the box. “Yes, I heard” he said roughly, still showing his back. This cold tone made her jerk. What suddenly? She always thought that she already experienced her son anger at the time he was still in high school, but she was wrong, very wrong. It was only irritation at the time. What she had right now in front of here was Shigure’s anger. A cold rage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shigure, why you didn’t tell us?” her voice was softer “Shigure, we are worried…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? Worried? About me or about your position in the family? Having a son exiled is quite ashaming, I understand your concerns” he laughed, a cold, bitter and sarcastic laugh. The last remark made her face lose all its color. “Shigu-! How can you even think that?!” She made a step in the house and put her hand on his shoulder. He moved it away at the moment it brushed his skin. “Ah! I don’t remember you and dad being worried over me before, excuse me if I imagined things.” He shrugged but it was all so rude. He took the books and walked in another room. She followed him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re unfair Shigure! Me and your dad always respected your privacy! You preferred that we sneaked in your room when you weren’t there to see what you were doing? Or that we harassed you with questions when you came back from school?!” Shigure sneered “Ah! No.” He put books in the bookcase. “Shigure…If you want, we can talk to Akito-sama…Maybe we can change the situation and-” Shigure laugh interrupted her. “Ahahah! Really? What make you think Akito will listen you and not I?” She blushed, suddenly aware of her little value in the chief eyes. She looked away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Your father and I want to help you, so please Shigure” He sighed loudly “Help me? How? And” he finally looked at her, right in the eyes “Who say I want to be helped?” he asked “Especially by you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never Shigure dared to talk that way to his parents. Sure, he hurt her a lot in the past, leaving her awake in bed, wondering what she had done to deserve the sudden cold-shoulder his son was giving to her. But, this, it was from far the worse he have done to her. She gulped, trying to dissolve the knot that was forming in her throat. “So, you want to stay here, all alone and far from the clan?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe I do, indeed.” He shrugged, walking back in the corridor to empty boxes. “Then, why you didn’t ask to Akito-sama? Or just told us? Instead of doing all of this bullshit and provoking Akito-sama anger! Do you realize what an exile is?!” She moved her hand in the air. Shigure didn’t answer, ignoring her. She hated when he was doing it, leaving her out of his life. Maybe she respected it when he was a teenager, because at this age, the adolescent need to find themselves, but he was a 24-year-old now. She thought he was now able to listen others, guess he wasn’t. Such a brat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shigure, why are you always angry?” she crossed her arms. He walked pass her “I’m not always angry, today’s special.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop lying, I don’t remember a day where I didn’t see you angry. And don’t dare to tell me it was because of us!” He glanced at her. “Since you entered high school, you were always angry! Maybe you succeed to hide it from others, but you can’t hide anything to us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My, my, I feel so loved. How strange you’re showing interest only now thought.” He smirked, his eyes shinning with a bad light. “We were always interest in you Shigure, but you didn’t let us be!” she repeated again, and again. “We know there are many things you’re living that we will never understand, the curse, the bonds between all of you or even your responsibilities with Akito-sama but…” she didn’t notice how his hand tightened in a hard fist when she mentioned Akito. “But we were always here to listen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That so kind mom, but if all the problem solved just by listening, we wouldn’t have wars and peace would reign on earth.” He laughed, ridiculing her. “It maybe doesn’t solve everything but it helps Shigure! Maybe if you did that before, it would have prevented your exile!!” again that sarcastic laugh. She wished he stopped. “Stop laughing and answer me seriously, Shigure! Act like your age for once!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, but I’m just very surprised that you remembered you have a son” rolled his eyes. “Shigure, stop saying that it’s not true! We waited for you to make the first step! We’re worried because we don’t know what caused the exile! What have you done to make Akito-sama that furious?!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Well, I’m glad that you are worried, but I fear this matter will stay between me and ‘</em>Akito-sama’<em> only” he answered, imitating her way of saying Akito’s name. She clapped her hand on the wall, furious. “Shigure! You were always the closest to Akito, so that’s why we were shocked!” He showed his back “The closest…” He said derisively. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Yes! But since you’re acting like that, no wonder Akito preferred to stay with Kureno instead of you!!” She yelled and the room went cold. Shigure slowly turned back to her, the eyes full of something she couldn't find herself to describe, but it broke her heart. “Get out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shi-shigure…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, get out, now. I need to finish moving, you’re in the way.” He walked and showed her the door. She felt like crying “Shigure…I’m sorry if-” “Just go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once she was outside, she turned to look at him and stopped him just before he closed the door “Ple-please, when you’re ready, call us!” He stared and closed the door. He never called.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Aah! I ate too much!” whined Shigure “Well,<em> pupeey</em>, maybe if you didn’t order two more plates, if wouldn’t happened.” Said Akito with a little smile, Shigure hid his face behind his hands “Dad, why you did tell her? Why?!” he whined louder, Akito smirk grew wider. “Ahw, <em>pupeey</em>, don’t say that”</p><p>They all laughed on Shigure’s expenses. They liked Akito’s new style, all on teasing Shigure, as he deserved. They exited the restaurant and were now taking a little walk in the city before heading home. It was cool and the parents wanted to enjoy their son some more. Shigure removed his suit coat to put it on his lover shoulders.</p><p>“The city lights are beautiful” said Shigure’s mother, looking at the neon lighters all around, Akito frowned “Yes, but it’s way too loud.” She said, massaging her temples. “Ah, Akito-san, maybe you’re holding too much pressure?” said the father. She looked at him. “When I work too much, I have headache and my back and shoulders hurt.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, exactly. Well, my head used to hurt before, but not the same way.” She said. The man nodded “Ah, yes, in those case, take a few seconds to breath and relax yourself, I know you might think about the time lost during this, but it’s important.” He started to give advice and to share story about work. Both of them were chiefs of their own business. Akito, the clan, him, his company. They had a lot to talk about and Shigure’s mother had the feeling that they will meet soon again to have a discussion about it. Maybe, they might invite her and Shigure at home for this occasion. Shigure will soon move in Akito’s house after all.</p><p>She looked at her son who was staring at his girlfriend with fonds eyes. “I’m glad it went good” she said, staring at her husband who was in vivid conversation with Akito. “I was scared when I saw you with Akito-san to be honest, after the exile and all she done during the curse…I’m glad she finally found herself and that she is happy.” Shigure and her share a glance, she smiled. “I don’t know Akito-san as much as you, but I think you’re a big part of her change.”</p><p>Shigure laughed softly “Ahah, I wish, but sadly, I’m just taking the reward of somebody else work.” He had a sheepish smile. “I don’t think so, Akito-san is very happy, and I think without you, it wouldn’t be possible.” She caressed her son cheek “Don’t depreciate yourself.” Shigure looked down, he looked genuinely guilty “I’m not a good person mom.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but you stay my son and I love you.” She shrugged “And god know how it’s hard.” They both laughed. “Mom, you hurt my feeling.” He fake-cried. “And you, Shigure, are you happy?” he blinked and looked at Akito. He smiled “yes, I’m the happiest.” She nodded “Then, I have nothing more to ask.” She stared at the two others. “How long…How long did you love her?”</p><p>“For a long time” she put her hand on his shoulder “Yo-you know…This day I came to see you, after you’ve been exiled…” Shigure hummed “Yeah, I remember. I really acted badly, uh. I’m still a brat, but I’m reflecting on myself, I guess.” He scratched his head. “…I hurt you that day as well…When I compared you with Kureno-san.” <em>Especially if already at that time, you were already in love with her</em>. “Ah, yes, it hurt pretty much, I’ve been angry with you for a long time actually.”</p><p>“Oh, no way? I didn’t notice.” She teased in a smirk. “But well…I have to apologize. It must have been hard for you at this moment.” Shigure didn’t answer. She knew he stayed silent because of pride. He didn’t want to talk about it. She was glad that now he stopped laughing at her and that he stopped acting like a child when wanting to change the subject. “Let’s do this again, eating or passing time together, the four of us.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Akito seems to really like being here.” She held back a sigh. So sad that Akito was the only reason he was coming back. She was really the meaning of his life. It was beautiful, but as a mother, she was afraid. This dependence, it can become unhealthy. She hoped everything will be alright for them in future, that their couple will be strong, because she felt that if Akito was to leave Shigure, he will never recover. She told herself that she will make sure they will be fine. She will watch for their happiness.</p><p> “I hope soon, it will be five of us.” Shigure burst out, catching Akito and his dad’s attention “Ahah! Mom! I fear it’s way too soon for us to think about a kid, right Akito?” he winked at her lover who suddenly blushed and looked down. His father caressed the girl head, forgetting she was the chief of the clan. He already adopted her. “Ah! What’s with that?! They’re young and they’re not even married yet!”</p><p>“Shigure is already 28 thought, he will turn 30 in two years already.” Shigure yelled, outraged “Uh? I’ll always stay 25 at heart!”</p><p>“I-I think about children is…it’s too soon…I…I have a lot to do before thinking about having one…” Said Akito with a small voice, suddenly very serious. Shigure’s mom gasped, understanding “Oh my bad, I didn’t want to put any pressure on you. It’s right, you two have a lot of time before thinking about it. Plus, it’s right, a child… It’s not something to be rushed.” She smiled. “We desired Shigure so deeply that even when your father, Akira-sama, told us he was cursed by a zodiac spirit, we continued to love him.” She looked at her son. Akito was still staring at her feet and Shigure’s mother moved her fingers under the woman chin, forcing her to look up “I wish many Zodiacs’ parents have been like us…Yours included.” She noticed only now that Akito had bowed her head to hide tears that were threatening to fell. But with after what she said, Akito could hold them back and she sobbed. “I’m sorry, I-”</p><p>“It’s alright” she smiled and suddenly took the girl in her arms. If Akito was at first, frozen by surprise, she quickly let herself go and cried in her lover’s mother shoulder. She caressed her head and rubbed her back to comfort her, like a mother would do to her daughter. “It’s okay, it’s over.” She said gently with a soft smile. It took her a few seconds to gather herself back and break the soothing embrace. Akito rubbed her eyes with her palms and looked at the black traces left on by the mascara. “Oh, I must look like a disaster…” the mother chuckled “Ah, I’m too old, I fear I can’t tell.” The two women laughed softly.</p><p>Shigure moved his hand on her shoulder “Akito, the driver is here.” He said, wiping a lone tear left on the corner of her lover’s eye. “Ah, let’s us at least accompany you.” Said Shigure’s father. Akito nodded, smiling “With pleasure, father.” They walked back until arriving where the driver was waiting for Shigure and Akito. The girl hugged her future step mother and step father, thanking them for tonight. Shigure shook his dad hand. “Please, come home next time, I still have to show Akito-san your baby picture.” He smirked, cleaning his glasses. “Please, <em>don’t</em>.” answered Shigure with a big smile, Akito nodded “For sure.” She was smiling like a cat in front of a vase.</p><p>“Please mom, hide the album before he finds it” he whined. She crossed her arms “I can’t promise.” She chuckled. Shigure sighed in a fake tired expression “So means” and then he smiled and pulled her in his arms. It was like the world stopped turning. With trembling arms, she moved them around her son back. She wanted to cry. Never before she has hugged her son without him transforming into a dog. Shigure’s father was a stunned as her at the scene. Even Shigure, realizing what was happening, had the eyes wide.</p><p>They broke the embrace and said nothing. They didn’t want to make that magical moment disappear. She put her hand on his son cheek and smiled. Akito was looking, biting her lip, not knowing what to do. Shigure’s mother smiled at her and took her hands before whispering in her ear “Please, take care of him, he can be hard to get, but deep down, he is very sensitive.” She moved her head away to look at Akito’s face. “Can you promise me that?” Akito nodded “I will…Mother.” Shigure’s mother put her hand on her cheek, as she did with Shigure before “Good.”</p><p>The parents looked at the car driving away. She felt her husband taking her hand in his. “The future…It never looked so bright to me, before.” She heard tears of joy in his throat. “Our family is growing, I can’t wait to see what it will reserve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to publish it for white day haha but i'm 6 days late (aaah). I hope this shot will bright your quarantine for at least some minutes. Shigure is an horrible son, I won't lie, I took my own family experience (ooops)<br/>Sensei had say that Shigure really have good parents and that they were pretty normal, so that's how I written them, a loving family with an ungrateful son.<br/>Anyway, I hope your enjoyed. I always wanted to write an Akigure fanfic set with somebody's/oc's POV.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>